


Christian and Jessica

by Twisted_Melons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Please Forgive me, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Teasing, This is really gross, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Melons/pseuds/Twisted_Melons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some old rape fantasy written for a friend. Well written though if that kinda thing floats your boats! Disclaimer: I in no way support the actions of the characters in this work of fiction as they are heinous and triggering. Enjoy or not, this just sorta happened on a dare and now it's here so there ya go. Really, trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christian and Jessica

Jessica squinted as she awoke from an unexpected sleep. At first, the room seemed hazy and her head somewhat hurt. What was going on? She blinked and the room slowly began to come into focus. The first thing Jessica noticed was that this was definitely not her room. This room was much darker and colder, the atmosphere was very unsettling. She scanned the room until she came to the right corner and saw something that confused her very much. Her best friend Christian, sweet Christian, typing away on his computer with a strange smile on his face. She was about to call out to him and inquire as to what was going on, when she noticed something else. something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her legs and arms were tightly bound to the bed of her dear friend. Her heart began to beat rapidly and her breathing was shaky and slow. She tried to remain calm and think of a logical explanation as to why Christian would have her in this state. Was this some wierd, twisted prank? No, this was definitely not his kind of humor. She began pulling on the ropes binding her and before long, she heard a low voice from the other side of the room, ''Ah, you're awake.'' Christian said in a tone immensely darker than what Jessica was used to.

She could say nothing, so she laid thare with a shocked expression on her face. Christian swaggered over and sat down on the bed next to her. ''Oh, now don't be scared, we're gonna have a lot of fun together!'' He said as he slowly stroked her beautiful face. She truly was the most adorable goddess of curves and allure he had ever laid eyes on. He slipped his hand down her neck and began to unbutton her shirt. ''Christian!'' She yelped as she tried to pull away. He knelt his head down and began kissing her, which she did not take kindly to and began trying to trash, but the ropes were bound much too securely to give her much room.''I'd advise you to stop pulling now or I'll shove my cock so far down your throat you'll lose your ass virginity.'' Chistian threatened in the grimmest of drawls. The trashing immediately stopped and a single tear rolled down her mortified face. 'Damn, she's even cuter when she's scared!' Christian thought to himself. Once her shirt was done, he yanked off her bra and began to feel her large, rosy breasts. His hands were cold and rough. She tensed up, but did not pull on the ropes. She was firmly locked in his kiss and touch. He let go of her and cut the sleeves off of her shirt so it could be slipped off.

''Christian! Please!'' Jessica shouted as Christian quickly cut and removed her jeans. He started to tease her through her panties and laughed out loud when he felt that she was already quite wet. ''Huh, who knew that sweet virgin Jessica was a kinky little bitch!'' with that, he tore off her underwear and tossed them aside. Jessica again said nothing, but turned her head and closed her eyes as tears started to pour down her face. Christian stepped back and admired his prize. She was perfect in every way. It was then he noticed her tears. ''Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I've been delighting in your luscious body and you haven't seen any of me! How rude I've been!'' Jessica was disgusted at the thought of seeing any more of Christian than she already was, but before she could protest, he had stripped and was walking towards her. ''I hope you're ready.'' Christian said in that cruel tone Jessica had already grown to hate.

''Open your mouth.'' Christian said shortly as he stood on his knees above her. She clenched her mouth shut as she stared, horrified, at the large, throbbing member inches away from her face. Seconds later, she was greeted by a hard slap in the face and Christian yelling, ''When I give an order I expect it to be followed!'' Jessica nodded, her face burning. ''Now, open your mouth! Slowly and hesitantly, Jessica opened her mouth and closed her eyes. ''Just relax your throat and you should be fine, little doll!'' Christian teased. All at once, Jessica's mouth was invaded by Christian's thick cock forcing its way down her innocent throat. Just as she thought she would choke, he pulled out and violently thrusted back in, gagging her again. He continued to pound in and out and in and out of her mouth faster and faster and faster until finally he released his load all over her tongue and mouth. Jessica gagged powerfully before Christian held her mouth shut. As she thrashed vigorously, trying everything to avoid having to swallow this filthy, salty dick sewage, she asked herself: How could my Christian possibly do this to me? He was the best of men this world had to offer, in my eyes. Now he ties me down and forces me to drink his cock brine? What is this?

Finally Jessica swallowed his cum and Christian released her face, both of them breathing heavily. She wanted to vomit. Jessica was sobbing excessively and Christian laughed as he wiped the remaining liquid from her face. ''I'll bet you're ready for more aren't you, my little angel?'' ''No! Christian, please! I wanna go home! Please I wanna go home! I won't tell anyone, I swear! just PLEASE LET ME GO!'' He sat there for a few moments, appreciating her beautiful blue eyes. He always loved her eyes the most. ''Aw, that's cute. Don't try to say you aren't enjoying this. Your pussy's wet as a whistle and I know you've always been attracted to me.'' His hand headed slowly for her sugar walls, '' Besides, I think we've already established that I'm getting everything that I want tonight." He said before plunging three fingers into her tight virgin pussy. She inhaled fiercly as she felt her whole body involuntarily tense up. She coughed at the sudden unwanted arousal. She gritted her teeth and growled at his intrusive taunting. When Christian finally felt she was wet enough, he pulled his fingers out and mounted his precious treasure.

He lie on top of her, teasing her clit by gently rubbing his shaft across it. Jessica pulled at the ropes harder than ever. She screamed and begged and cried, ''PLEASE CHRISTIAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE! They locked eyes, hers pleading and his dominant, before solidly ramming his fuck rod into her delicate pink walls, forever shattering her cherished innocence. Her eyes became wide and time slowed for Christian. He saw each fleeting emotion in those beautiful blue stars. First impairing shock, to demolishing confusion, then crushing hurt, turned into unbearable embarassment, before splintering pain and sadness. She cried harder than she ever had as Christian pounded into her, raping her again and again, getting deeper and deeper with each shattering thrust. Christian heard his dear friend's deep-throated cries of agony and felt the blood seep from her caves which he was so brutally penetrating. He loved it. Revelled in it. He continued to force his way inside of her and he felt the pressure on both of their parts. Everything became very hot and hazy as Jessica felt as if she would burst. She screamed thunderingly, her whole body violently convulsing as she released her sweet juices, letting them gush on to Christian and the bed. She couldn't quite see and all she could hear was Christian's twisted laugh, mocking her uncontrollable discharge.

Christian felt himself coming, and reached for the shotglass on his nightstand. He then ejaculated into the small cup. ''Do you drink?'' He toyed over his own panting. Jessica looked over, physically worn and dead to herself. She squinted at what her rapist was holding. Not waisting time, he poured his cum down her throat and again forced her to drink. She silently let the tears run down her cheeks and hardly flinched as Christian felt Jessica up for a final time. She began to slowly fade into deep rest. The last thing she heard was ''Sure Nick, whenever you're ready, I just got done with her!''


End file.
